You read porn Kakashi!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a story about how Kakashi first found out about his books and Minato starts to read them too. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One bright morning in Konoha Rin, Kakashi, and Obito were sitting silently in the library with books stacked around them until Obito broke the silence.

"Ugh Rin why are we at the library? I wanna train not read!" he whined.

"Minato-sensei said we needed to train our mind too, so this is what we are doing" she explained not even looking up from her book.

"Ugh this is so boring and stupid" he frowned.

"Is it stupid because your small Uchiha brain can process the big words?" Kakashi asked with a smirk under his mask.

"Hey shut up! The Uchiha clan is the strongest clan in the world! I'm going to blaze past you Kakashi Hatake!" he shouted.

"Yes the Uchiha's are so elite …..is that why you cant use your Sharingan yet?" Kakashi asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Hey shut up! They will awaken soon!" Obito yelled.

"Obito be quite! We are in a library we have to be quite!" Rin scolded.

Obito froze and looked around at all the people glaring at him then he slowly sat down and picked up his book.

"Right sorry" he mumbled.

"Idiot" Kakashi muttered under his breath then Obito shot him a glare but the look on Rin's face told him to let it go.

As they read Obito only got threw one page of the Chakra book and became board with it so he picked up a near by comic book when no one was looking and hid it in the Charka book. Then Rin looked up from her scroll and smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you Obito you actually reading!" Rin smiled.

"Yea ….uh huh" he mumbled.

"Obito?" Rin whispered but he didn't look up from his book.

_Theirs something going on…_she thought as she quickly pulled his book away from his face.

"HEY! What was that for? I'm reading!" he yelled.

"Hey! This is a comic book! Obito were you reading this the whole time?" she asked angrily.

"Uh….I um…uhhh" he muttered nervously.

"Obito Uchiha were you even reading this Chakra book?" Rin asked again in a serious tone.

Obito stared at her big brown eyes burning into his black ones and sighed. _I cant lie to her….she's just too cute….._he thought.

"No….I wasn't reading the Chakra book….I was reading the comic book" he sighed.

"Obito! Why cant you be more like Kakashi? See he's reading look how into the book he is!" Rin smiled as she stared at Kakashi.

_What's so special about Kakashi anyway? I bet he's not even reading it…he's just staring at the page….._Obito thought as he watched Kakashi not even look up at them. Then a slight blush on Kakashi's cheeks caught their attention. _Why would he be blushing while reading a Chakra book? Unless…._then Obito leaned over the table toward Kakashi.

"What are you reading?" Obito asked.

"A Chakra book …..what dose it look like you idiot?" Kakashi sighed.

"Why are you blushing?" Obito asked.

"I'm not…." Kakashi said.

"Hey your reading another book!" Rin smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"See Kakashi is board too!" Obito laughed as he pulled the book down revealing the cover of _Make Out Paradise. _

"Make Out Paradise? What kind of book is that?" Obito laughed.

"It's….um nothing!" Kakashi blushed as he tried to put it away but Rin got it out of his hands before that.

As Rin skimmed threw the book her face turned bright red then the turned to Kakashi.

"Why….I um….." she blushed then Obito took it out of her hands and skimmed threw it.

"HEY YOUR READING PORN!" Obito blurted out.

"Shut up!" Kakashi hissed as people started looking at him.

"It's not porn it's art!" Kakashi snapped as she yanked the book out of Obito's hands. Then a poof of yellow smoke appeared around them and their sensei Minato was standing behind them.

"Hey kids how's the studying going?" he smiled.

"Kakashi is reading porn!" Obito laughed.

Rin just stayed quite as her face grew redder than it already was.

"Kakashi is reading what?" Minato asked in confusion.

"Porn!" Obito repeated loudly.

Minato stared at the young silver haired boy for a moment then looking down at the book in front of him. Then his authors name caught his attention _Jiraiya-sensei?_ he thought.

"Um…we are uh…done for today you guys can go home" Minato said awkwardly.

They all nodded and started walking away and Minato could still heard Kakashi and Obito arguing about the porn he was reading and Rin trying to break them up. Then his gaze drifted toward the book laying on the table and he slipped it in his pocket and poofed home. Once he got home he hung up his Jounin vest up and put his headband aside.

"Kushina I'm home!" he called but no answer.

He looked around in the kitchen and then seen a note attached to their fridge that read: "Dear Minato,

I'm going out to get some stuff for dinner tonight I'll be home as soon as possible!

Love, Kushina"

Minato smiled a bit at her note then he sat at their table in the front room. Then he looked around with a board expression on his face _Hmmm….what should I do while she's gone?_ he thought then he slowly pulled out the book Kakashi was reading earlier and placed it in front of him.

"Make Out Paradise huh?" he sighed as he opened up the book.

Then with in a few minutes he was completely involved in the book his face a bright red then his wife and Jiraiya came in.

"Minato I'm home and I brought Jiraiya-sama with me" she smiled as she turned to corner seeing her husbands face a bright red with a book covering half of it.

"Minato….what are you reading?" she asked as she put her bags down on the table.

"Just um…something one of my students were reading…" he muttered.

Then Jiraiya started laughing and slapped Minato on the back of the head causing his head to hit the book.

"Oww! Why did you do that Sensei?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So you do read my other books! I got my inspiration for that one while watching the girls in the hot springs" he smiled proudly.

"I uh….I don't read porn….it's just that….I um…..I liked your other book so much…and I was wondering if your new one would be the same!" he explained nervously.

"You don't like my new one?" Jiraiya asked sadly.

"No no I like it it's just that…..I um….this is porn" he blushed.

"Porn? Your reading porn!" Kushina yelled.

"No I uh…Kakashi was reading it and I took it away from him…then I started reading it….but I um….er" Minato stuttered nervously.

Then Kushina took the book out of his hands and hit him over the head with it.

"I don't want porn in this house when Naruto is born! I don't want our son growing up thinking it's ok to read this smut!" Kushina yelled.

"I um…I totally agree honey!" Minato said with a cheesy grin.

"Hey my book is not smut! It's the art of my soul!" Jiraiya said.

"Art? This is smut! Your such a pervert!" Kushina blushed as she handed Jiraiya the book.

"I am not! I'm an artist!" Jiraiya smiled.

Then Kushina gave them a long lecture why they shouldn't read porn and bring it around children especially their unborn son Naruto.

"I agree….your completely right honey, and I promise I'll never read it again" Minato smiled.

"Thank you….and what about you Jiraiya-sama?" Kushina as she as placed her hands on her hips.

"I promise I wont bring my books in your house again…" Jiraiya sighed.

"Good…..I'm glad you see it my way" she smiled as she walked toward the kitchen to make their dinner. Then Jiraiya leaned toward Minato and handed him the book.

"Hide it….I'll send you the rest of the series when I finish them" Jiraiya whispered.

"But sensei….I promised Kushina" Minato frowned.

"Come on a young man like you need to read this stuff once in a while" Jiraiya laughed.

Then Kushina came back into the living room and took the book out of Minato's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be taking that" she smiled as she walked back in the kitchen.

"She just wants to read it for herself" Jiraiya whispered then he heard the sound of the shredder.

"Oi! Wait Kushina don't destroy a perfectly good copy just give it to me!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran back into the kitchen.

Minato sighed and rolled his eyes. The next day he met his team at the training grounds and Kakashi was again reading that book again. Minato sighed hit him on the head lightly.

"Thanks to you I got in trouble with my wife" Minato sighed.

"And how was that my fault sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you got me curious of the stupid book of your's you were reading" Minato sighed.

"What! Haha Kakashi and Minato-sensei read porn?" Obito blurted out.

"No Obito I don't read porn I did what any respectable man would do…..I threw it away" Minato said proudly.

"You threw away this art? …..no offence sensei but you're an idiot" Kakashi sighed.

"Thanks Kakashi" Minato chuckled as he ruffled Kakashi' silver hair.

"Kakashi your such a pervert!" Obito laughed.

"Hey shut up!" Kakashi growled as he grabbed Obito by the shirt but Obito didn't care he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"You really wanna go there with me?" Kakashi snapped.

"I'm n-not laughing….I…I have dust in my eye!" Obito choked out between laughs.

"How the hell do you get dust in your eyes? Your wearing goggles!" Kakashi yelled as he started beating up on Obito.

"Hey, hey guys calm down" Minato sighed.

"Hey we are a team we shouldn't be fighting!" Rin frowned.

But Kakashi and Obito ignored them and kept fighting. Minato sighed and placed his hand on the pocket of his Jounin vest which he kept his copy of Make Out Paradise in _All this over a book?….well it is a good book…..I give Jiraiya-sensei that…I guess I'll finish reading the series….what Kushina doesn't know wont hurt her…..and it's not like I'm going to read it around my students or when Naruto is born….._Minato thought with a small smile, and that is how Kakashi got into Make out Paradise.


End file.
